Shaped charges are a technology previously used to make up ammunitions, in particular for piercing armors. However, they can find many applications in industry, for example for severing cables, or deteriorating a connecting part, for separating two assemblies previously connected.
In reference to FIG. 1, a conventional shaped charge mainly comprises a hollow shaped shell 1, an explosive charge 2, placed inside the shell 1, a fuse 3, placed on a back surface 2A of the explosive charge, and a metal coating 4, placed on a front surface 2B of the explosive charge. It is set forth that the metal coating 4 is, preferably, of copper.
In reference to FIG. 2, the operation of the shaped charge is the following one. The fuse 3 is hit by a projected plate, as indicated by the arrow 5. The explosive charge 2 is thus triggered and comes into a detonation regimen. A wave is then propagated in the entire explosive bulk of the explosive charge 2. Because of the V hollow shape of the surface 2B of FIG. 1, an energy concentration is produced in the axis of the shaped charge and in particular at the bottom of the V of the surface 2B of the explosive charge 2. Thus, the coating 4 is then propelled and concentrated on the axis of the shaped charge to form a jet 6. The propagation speed of the jet 6 is expressed by the following formula:V=2*D*sin(α/2),
where V is the jet speed, and D is the detonation speed.
It is understood that such a device can have many applications in industry, in particular in military weapons, for piercing armors.
The purpose of the invention is to provide an improved type of shaped charge for multiple applications, but in particular in aeronautics, especially for separating two stages of an aeronautical craft, such as a rocket and its launching stages.